Alfred Diary Entries
Chapter 1 Day 1 'Find out the Rose Garden somewhere in this castle, and drink its rose's evening dew within ten days.' Now I know what I have to do. For just in case, I should write down information about what I got to know and heard in the castle. I hope they'll be useful later. About 'Hotel Libra Sincera': * A vampire family seems to run this hotel. * Alfred said this place functions as an intersection of humans and non-humans. I absolutely have no clue about where the Rose Garden is, but I still have hope of getting out of this castle. I'll do my best from tomorrow. Chapter 2 (1/2) Day 2 (1/2) Alfred and Spade were really funny together today. Oh! I've got a lot of new information too, so I'd better sort it out. About 'Harold and Tatiana': * Harold is the father of vampires and the first vampire who appeared in the world. * Harold is currently missing? * Tatiana, a witch, is my ancestor. According to my family tree, I'm not in the direct line of her descendant but in her sister's line. She was executed when she was still young, so I assume she didn't have children. * Harold and Tatiana were lovers! I also found out... Chapter 2 (2/2) Day 2 (2/2) About 'Rosapast', the roses blooming in the Rose Garden: * The Rose Garden has its own will. It will only show itself to who it wants to. * I can leave here as a human as long as drinking its evening dew. * Tatiana made Rosapast. Was I guided here because of Tatiana? Chapter 3 Day 3 I feel uneasy today. Am I tired? It's like I've been only thinking about Alfred... 'Daniel and werewolfs': * Daniel is actually a werewolf. He uses a medicine called False Mist to hide his identity and pretend to be a vampire. * Vampires and werewolfs are enemies? Chapter 4 Day 4 Chapter 5 Day 5 I was too emotional yesterday. I should be more thoughtful and calm. 'Harold's will': * 'One who loves and is loved by Tatiana's descendant will be Harold's heir and will inherit all of his riches.' 'Alfred's purpose': * After Harold disappeared, Rosapast started to lose her power. So, he wants to become the heir of Harold to open the door to the Rose Garden. Getting into the Rose Garden requires one more key... I hope my pendant would be the one, but I don't know where I lost it... Chapter 6 Day 6 I couldn't find my pendant. What is Alfred going to do if I can't find it and we can't get into the Rose Garden? And what am I going to do if I can't turn back to my human self... I should stop thinking so negatively. It's still too early to give everything up. I haven't really talked to Bridget yet, but I hope I can get new information from her at her tea party tomorrow. Chapter 7 Day 7 Time is running out, and yet I feel the time I spend with Alfred is precious to me. I want to return a favor of his warmth as much as he gives me. I want to save him. Chapter 8 Day 8 Rupert was the one who had my pendant. Rupert wants to become Harold's heir as well... Alfred wants to save Rosapast, but what about Rupert? Why does he want to become Harold's heir? Does he want power? But it's not very much like Rupert... No matter how things are going to turn out, I just don't want anything bad to happen to Alfred. About 'Hotel Libra Sincera' (Additional information): * The hotel is given a strange power by Rosapast. * It sometimes performs a nice prank... Chapter 9 Day 9 Alfred and Rupert, they are actually good brothers. But if I tell them this, I am sure they'll get mad at me. Chapter 10 Tatiana, your descendant is just like how you were. She doesn't fear jumping into trouble, and falling for a difficult man to deal with... Oh dear, I guess I'm jumping into trouble, too, by caring about you two so much. I would closely watch what kind of decision your descendant will make. That might be what I'm meant to do in my life... Category:Blood in Roses Category:Alfred